ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 5
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 2. Synopsis The fifth chapter opens with Sakura and Tomoyo talking to Syaoran about the capture of the card Siege from the previous chapter. Tomoyo is ecstatic that she was able to capture Sakura on film as she secured a new clear card, and Sakura tells Syaoran that she is keeping the new dream key and cards with her, just in case. He asks her about the Sakura cards, and she tells him that they are still in the Sakura book at her home, and are still transparent. She can't use them while they are blank, and Kero stays behind in her room in case anything strange may happen again. As they part for class, Syaoran watches after her with worry and makes a statement about “it already appearing in her room”, hinting that he is hiding knowledge about the mysterious happenings. In class it shows that students have been deciding on their clubs for the year. Sakura chooses to do cheerleading once again, and Tomoyo decides on the choir club. Tomoyo makes a statement that it would be great if Syaoran could enjoy club activities as well. It suddenly starts to rain despite the forecast having said there was a zero per cent chance of precipitation, and students worry about not having umbrellas. It continues to rain hard all day, forcing the students to eat inside, and while Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran sit with their friends, Yamazaki begins another of his lies in regards to rain and sweets. As usual, Sakura and Syaoran fall for the lie. On the way home from school, it's still raining heavily. As Sakura and Tomoyo pass Penguin Park, the rain suddenly becomes a lot heavier, drenching the girls despite the protection of their umbrellas. They take cover in some shelter in the park. Tomoyo wonders if it might have anything to do with the new cards, and Sakura takes out the dream key to find it glowing. Tomoyo has her change into a frog outfit she designed for Sakura for the occasion and is ready to film Sakura when Sakura is attacked with ropes of water. She fears that if they reach her face, she won't be able to breathe, however when she hears Tomoyo's cry and sees she's in danger, she tries to think of how she can counteract the new force. She uses the Gale card to free herself and pin point the source of the force, and proceeds to use Siege to encase it while she secures the new card, Aqua. Tomoyo is distraught because she couldn't capture Sakura on film, and when Sakura shows worry for the camera as it had gotten wet, Tomoyo announces that it was finished with a waterproof finish. That night, Sakura talks with Syaoran over the phone about what had happened, and he expresses relief that she and Tomoyo were unharmed. After telling her to be careful, they end the call. As Syaoran removed his headphones, he looks to his board where three orbs are floating, claiming he needs to hurry. Meanwhile at the bakery, Yukito and Touya have finished work. Yukito receives a text from Sakura letting him know she's captured a new card. Touya mentions that even though the power he gave Yukito and Yue will not return, there is still something he can do to help. Yukito worries that it might be something Touya doesn't want to do, and Touya says he'll tell him when the right time comes. Back in her room, Sakura states that she still hasn't received a reply from Eriol yet, and she opens the Sakura cards to find they are still blank. She worries if they are ok, and how they are doing. Characters People= Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Tomoyo Clear Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Chiharu Clear Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Takashi Clear Thumb.png|Takashi Yamazaki|link=Takashi Yamazaki Naoko Clear Thumb.png|Naoko Yanagisawa|link=Naoko Yanagisawa Yukito Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto |-|Guardians= Kero Clear Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Sakura Cards= SakuraWindy.jpg|The Windy (cameo) SakuraFly.jpg|The Fly (cameo) SakuraShadow.jpg|The Shadow (cameo) SakuraWatery.jpg|The Watery (cameo) SakuraWood.jpg|The Wood (cameo) SakuraJump.jpg|The Jump (cameo) SakuraThunder.jpg|The Thunder (cameo) SakuraSword.jpg|The Sword (cameo) SakuraFlower.jpg|The Flower (cameo) SakuraShield.jpg|The Shield (cameo) SakuraErase.jpg|The Erase (cameo) SakuraGlow.jpg|The Glow (cameo) SakuraMirror.jpg|The Mirror (cameo) SakuraFirey.jpg|The Firey (cameo) SakuraEarthy.jpg|The Earthy (cameo) |-|Clear Cards= ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua (Debut) ClearGale.jpg|Gale ClearSiege.jpg|Siege |-|Cards Used= ClearGale.jpg|Gale ClearSiege.jpg|Siege |-|Cards Sealed= ClearAqua.jpg|Aqua Featured Costumes Battle Costumes= Froggy Raincoat.png|Frog Raincoat Trivia * The bakery Touya and Yukito work, "Tirol" (Also refereed to as "Chiroru"), is the same bakery Chii worked at from CLAMP's other manga, Chobits. Navigation